Ion the Hedgehog (2018 Game Idea)
"The Adventure of a new hero enters 3D" Ion the Hedgehog is a Sub Series to the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise. The Game focuses on bringing back the Popular Adventure style Game play but adding new elements, New Stages, and brings a Dark tale on a New Hero: Ion the Hedgehog along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog. Players will have loads of Replay Value with many Story Routes each one contains a different ending. The story Route however does not involve choosing a side. Instead you are given a Choice of Stages at the start of the Story and give you a chance to get the other endings upon Completing each story all leading each characters ending. Ion the Hedgehog has 3 Playable Characters, each with their own set of Stories, Stages, and Moves. Each character has their own unique abilities than can be enhanced with hidden orbs that is set across the Hub Worlds, and Buying non-hidden ones from a Vender within certain Hub Worlds. Finishing all of the story lines for each character gives you access to the last story which will involve all three characters. The Game is set to release in Winter 2018 exclusively on PC, Utilizing the Unreal 4 Engine for physics and the Havok Engine for Graphics. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Adventure Fields Stages (TBA) Item Gimmicks Action Stages Ion's Action Stages * Rings * Springs * Grind Rail * Dash Panel * Dash Ring * Rainbow Ring * Power Orbs * Spikes Item Boxes * Super Rings * Gauge Up * Gauge MAX * Speed Shoes * 1UP * Nova Burst Adventure Fields * Mystic Orbs * Mission Panels * Secret Gate * Ball Switch Online Adventure A Massive Online Mode that allows you to create a Character and embark on epic PvE Missions and Co-op Action. Players also engage in 3v3 PvP Battles, all while Roaming the World of Sonic. This Mode is it's own mode and similar to the Main Story while being a socially interactive mode. You can Do some things just like in the main game. the difference is you can't access all of the Action Stages from the Main Story. Players only have access to one action Stage per Adventure Field to freely play as any character you wish (Including Your character). Character Creation If you start this mode up for the first time, you will be prompted to create a character on how you see fit. There are near limitless ways to create your very own mobian. * Gender * Species ** Hedgehog ** Fox ** Echidna ** Cat ** Wolf ** Hawk * Ability Type ** Speed ** Power ** Fly * Base Powers ** Chaos ** Fire ** Nuclear ** Nature ** Void ** Light ** Darkness ** Psychic ** Frost ** Earth ** Cosmic ** Techno * Head ** Spines ** Ears ** Eye Color ** Accessories * Torso ** Clothes ** Chest Hair/Skin ** Accessories * Arms ** Tattoos ** Embedded Symbols ** Accessories ** Skin * Hands ** Gloves *** Fingerless *** Basic *** Special ** Wrist Cuffs *** Basic *** Unique *** Special ** Accessories ** Color * Bottom/Legs ** Pants ** Belts ** Shorts ** Accessories * Feet ** Shoes *** Design *** Color ** Socks *** Long *** Short *** Color ** Jet Shoes *** Fuel Type *** Design *** Color ** Boots *** Color * Voice * Mentor ** Sonic ** Shadow ** Silver * Name Vendors Vendors are similar to the main game while adding a lot more exclusive to Online Adventure Mode. Co-op Vendor PvP Vendor Skill Vendor Chao Vendor Material Vendor Chaos Emerald Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sega Same Category:2018 video games Category:Online Multiplayer Category:Semi-Free Roam Game. Category:PC Games Category:Free PC Exclusive